


Sticks

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [53]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, i got wrapped up in the plot instead of atmosphere lol, not my fav I’ve ever done but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Grian gets stuck in a tree, and Doc is the only person around to help.





	Sticks

"Ha! Hurry up Ren, you're going to be late!" Grian laughed over his shoulder as he zipped between the trees. He wove back and forth, slipping between branches as he picked up speed. Tree trunks blurred together, and Grian acted on instinct as he corkscrewed between a tight spot. This feeling of freedom and finesse was why Grian flew.

Until he wasn't flying anymore.

Grian cried out as he flew too close to a tree, halting in his flight. The bark dug into his stomach and back, which he could already feel starting to bleed. "Ren! Help!"

The only sounds to be heard were Grian's heavy breathing and a nearby cow. A feeble attempt to free himself was made, but he simply slipped further into the groove between the two branches, scowling as the rough tree dug into his cuts.

Stifling a sob, Grian held as still as he could. He needed help to get down, so his only option now was to wait. How far out did he fly? What if he was thousands of blocks from Hermitville? Would Ren notice he was gone and come looking for him?

Round and round Grian's thoughts went, until he started to give himself a headache. "On top of everything else, really?"

"Who said that?" A vague voice carried through the forest.

Grian perked up, wincing as he rubbed against the tree. "Who's there! Help!"

Grian held his breath as someone romped through the bushes, chopping down stray branches with his sword until he came into sight. "Grian? What are you doing here?" Doc cried.

"Doc! Please help, I'm stuck!"

Doc chuckled, but quickly stopped when he noticed Grian's pained expression. "Don't worry, I've got you. This may hurt a little."

After nearly half an hour of carefully trimming branches away, and gently tugging on Grian's legs, Doc managed to free Grian, who collapsed on the ground with a groan. "You're more hurt than I thought... I didn't want to take you to Area 77, but it looks like it's the closest medical bay."

Doc scooped Grian into his arms, relaxing his grip when Grian whimpered in pain. They began the trek back to the base, but Grian passed out long before they arrived.

—

Grian stretched, wincing as he sat up. He still had a dull headache, but most of the pain was on his stomach, which had received the brunt of the incident. As Grian glanced around, he noted he was wearing a prisoners uniform, and appeared to be sitting in an empty cell. He pulled himself up against the door, knocking to catch someone's attention.

To Grian's surprise, Mumbo appeared in the window. He seemed to be saying something, worry tugging at his features, but Grian couldn't hear a word. Doc appeared behind Mumbo, saying something to him. Mumbo spun around, and talked to Doc for a minute.

Finally, Doc opened the door. "-iscuss this with him in the room, shall we?"

Grian didn't like the chilled tone Doc had. "What's going on?"

Mumbo quickly ran to Grian's side, grasping his hand tightly. "Doc, he's not an alien! He's injured and needs to go home and rest! Let me take him!"

Doc smirked; whether it was amusement or not, Grian couldn't tell. "Perhaps he shouldn't have been flying over Area 77, hm? Where did you get your inhuman flying skills, Grian!"

Grian glanced from Doc to Mumbo. "Uh, I practiced? Please Doctor, I'm but a humble hermit! I have a son back home, he needs me! Show mercy on this poor farmer boy!" Grian grinned as Doc nodded at his performance.

"I see. Perhaps you are an innocent bystander in all this. Very well, Mumbo. You may escort him home."

Doc simply watched as the pair scampered out the door, returning back to Hermitville as quickly as possible.

"Grian, What happened?" Mumbo wrung his hands as Grian ran a tired hand through his hair.

"I got stuck in a tree pretty bad, so Doc had to save me. My injuries were bad enough he had to take me to Area 77 instead of town. Thanks for freeing me, by the way!"

"Injuries? Grian, are you okay? Did he treat them properly? Let me see!" Mumbo fussed, smoothing out Grian's wild hair.

"I'm fine now, really. See? All cleaned up!" Grian lifted his shirt to reveal the large bandages wrapping around his stomach. He frowned, noting they were already soaking through with blood on the front.

"Grian! You're super hurt! How deep is it, are you in pain?" Mumbo gently brushed his fingers against the bandages, frowning at their warmth.

"It's fine. I got cut up by the tree branches, so it's just bleeding a lot." Grian shrugged, but instantly regretted it. Moving his shoulders made his back hurt.

Mumbo stood up to his full height. "Mister, you are sentenced to bed rest until you're one hundred percent better, got it?" Mumbo began herding Grian into his house, careful not to touch any sensitive spots on his back.

"But that's so boring! I just-"

"No buts! To bed with you!" Mumbo helped Grian into bed with a satisfied nod. "I'll see you in the morning okay? Breakfast in bed services until you're totally better."

"Fine." Grian rolled his eyes as Mumbo shut the door behind him. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of my oneshot backlog! Starting tomorrow I’ll be uploading my story ‘Blast From the Past’ which is 7 chapters, and after that I’ll start on a big project I’ve been excited to show y’all!


End file.
